1. Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device including an anti-fuse circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
A fuse or anti-fuse may be used for a semiconductor device, especially a semiconductor memory device. The fuse may be turned off when conditions are satisfied, and the anti-fuse is turned on when the conditions are satisfied. The fuse or anti-fuse may be used to select an operation mode of the semiconductor device or enable a redundancy array when a memory cell array includes a defective cell.
In recent years, a metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect-transistor (MOSFET) including a thin gate oxide layer has been used for an anti-fuse.
However, when the gate oxide layer is broken in the anti-fuse using the MOSFET, a leakage current may flow through a semiconductor substrate, and operation of the semiconductor device may be degraded.